Night and Day One-Shots
by Patches531
Summary: For those who enjoyed my first ever fanfiction and Capone/Elise I created these one-shots in order to satisfy my craving to write. Please read and review and I'm open to suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

"Dexter! You damn ape, give me back my hat!" Larry and Akhmenrah stopped both stopped abruptly just in time for the small capuchin to scamper past them with a fedora grasped in his hand. Hearing the pounding of feet getting closer both men jumped out of the way as the famous mobster Al Capone-minus his favorite hat-ran past them and after Dexter.

Both man and primate turned a corner and were gone as quickly as they came leaving the prince and guardian alone again. Akhmenrah gave Larry a look that seemed to ask if the night guard was going to do anything about what just happened but Larry just shook his head.

"As long as it's not happening to me I don't care what Dexter steals," the Egyptian Prince gave an amused smile as he and Larry continued walking as if nothing happened.

He was so close to catching that stupid little primate that stole his hat but Dexter was able to evade him each time! Making a sharp turn and bursting into the diorama room Al kept his eyes peeled for the capuchin. Growing frustrated at not finding Dexter the gangster was ready to give up and walk away.

"Looking for something?" Capone whirled around at the feminine voice and his scowl melted into a goofy grin at the sight in front of him. Elise Miller sat upon the bench with her legs crossed and a smug smile on her face while his hat was placed on her head.

Taking several steps forward Capone was about to take the woman into his arms but she lifted her hand palm out which made him stop in his track. Lifting a finger signaling to him to give her a minute the young woman turned her attention to Dexter who was standing next to her. Sticking her hand into her pocket she pulled out a familiar ring of keys.

"Thanks Dexter, here are Larry's keys like I promised," The capuchin screeched in appreciation and then took the keys out of her hands before scampering off. Turning back around Elise couldn't help but smile at the look of admiration that Al was giving her.

"Miss me?" Elise gave him a cheeky grin as Capone sat down and tugged her into his lap while she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Feeling Elise slightly on his neck Al ducked his head in order to kiss his gal. Moaning while the gangster started lightly nibbling on her lower lip Elise pulled Capone closer to her. Finally breaking away the brunette gave the monochrome man a big smile.

A year after the events of the Smithsonian Elise and Al were still together and every night the brunette would try to visit the gangster. Some days it was hard trying to juggle her job as the archive director and somehow getting enough sleep in order to function.

"Course I did Birdie," If their time together wasn't already strained the night tours and staff meetings barely left them with any time for each other. Sometimes it was hard only being able to see him for a certain amount of time each day but it was times like this while she was in his arms that Elise knew deep down that she made the right choice,"How was the meeting?"

Elise sighed in contentment as she tucked her head into Al's neck while he wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her head "Long, tiring and tedious just like all of the others. I would've been here sooner but Larry snuck away so quickly after the meeting and that left me alone with Dr. McPhee and his ramblings and usual complaints."

"Is that why you bribed Dexter with Larry's keys in order to get my hat?"

"Maybe." The brunette answered nonchalant. Capone just grinned at her and leaned down to capture her lips again leaving Elise breathless once they broke apart.

"Don't fall asleep in me yet Birdie we've barely spent any time together this week." Elise's eyes quickly snapped back open after he said that.

"I'm sorry, my sleep schedule has been screwy lately since so much has been going on." blurted out Elise jumping out of Al's embrace thinking that he was upset.

"You don't need to apologize Birdie," assured the monochrome gangster as he moved her closer to him and wrapped his arm back around her shoulder. "how about you lay down and catch up on your sleep for a while?"

"No!" the brunette argued as she pinched her leg to make sure she would stay awake for their conversation "You were right when you said we barely got to see each other this week. Have you been up to anything interesting or are you just causing trouble as usual?"

"Ah you know, just the usual." Capone answered casually while Elise just quirked one of her eyebrows in disbelief then gave a dramatic sigh.

"What did you do to piss of Napoleon this time?"

"What makes you think that I did anything to piss off Shortie?" Al questioned while on the inside he was happy that his gal knew him so well.

"Seriously? Every single night you seem to find a different way to enrage Napoleon."

"I may have misplaced his "secret" DVD collection of soap operas." although it was hard to do Elise was able to hold back her laughter as she gave Capone a disappointed look. Elise's friend Susan was able to come up to New York and visit her for a week last month and she took Susan to the museum one night. After introducing Susan to all of her friends at the museum it was easy to tell that Susan and Napoleon definitely hit it off. One time Elise was searching for Susan and eventually found her and Napoleon watching Susan's DVD copy of Days of our Lives.

"Come on, you need to get some rest so you won't catch anything." The gangster prodded.

"Fine," Elise lifted her feet up onto the bench and leaned back horizontally so her head was in Al's lap and her feet were dangling off the end of the bench. Shifting around a little bit so she would be comfortable she was about to close her eyes when she pointed her finger at him and gave him a serious look, "but only for a couple minutes."

"That's my girl." Capone chuckled as he silently began to comb through her hair with his fingers.

"That feels nice." Murmured Elise in appreciation. They sat quietly together on the bench and after a while Al assumed that Elise fell asleep.

"Birdie?" when he didn't receive an answer the gangster just smiled at the woman in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Elise."

 **Hello! So I have had this craving to write lately and so I decided to use that to write some more Capone/Elise stories. I'm sorry that I haven't written for Begin Again for a while but I'm just trying to pace myself or else I'll end rushing the story and it won't be good. BTW I do now owe anything accept for Elise and any other original characters I come up with. Please read and review and thank you guys for being awesome and for all of the support! -Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU OOC and I own absolutely nothing ; )**

Picking up the pace Al hustled across the street as a strong gust of wind almost knocked his favorite fedora off of his head. The blizzard that the weatherman said wouldn't be until tomorrow was already in full swing and the end was nowhere in sight. Flipping the collar of his coat up in order to fight off the chill Al could barely make out his apartment building from the amount of snow falling as he made his way across the street.

Finally reaching the front door he rushed inside as quickly as possible and was greeted by a rush of warm air as he stood in the lobby. Stomping his feet on the ground and sweeping the snow off his coat Al was too preoccupied to even acknowledge the door opening until he felt a small body collide with his back. Momentarily taken aback he heard a thump and a groan so he turned to see a young woman lying on the ground.

"Sorry about that doll," Grabbing her arm he hoisted her up until she was back on her feet. Al smiled once he saw that she wasn't able to see through the glasses perched on her nose.

"No need to apologize it's my fault for running into you in the first place!" swiftly taking off her gloves the woman reached up took off her frosted glasses. Blinking several times the brunette with emerald eyes looked up and gave Al a big smile which he easily returned "There we go now I can see you! Well, I can somewhat see you it's a little fuzzy."

"I almost didn't recognize you there," Al exclaimed happily once he identified the familiar brunette. She had been coming and going from the apartment building for the past month after her friend moved in. The first time they had met she had been carrying boxes in when they both collided into each other for the first time. She had introduced herself as a friend of his new neighbor and before he could properly introduce himself she had already picked up the box and said goodbye. Since then it was almost a tradition between them to literally bump into each other by accident whenever they met.

"Oh hello it's you! You know we should really stop meeting like this," Al laughed in agreement and together they got on the elevator and he pressed the button for the sixth floor. They both stood there in companionable silence as the steel box started moving towards their destination.

"Are you here to see Susan?" He questioned as they walked off the elevator once their reached their floor and walked her over to her friend's front door. He was trying to keep the conversation going so he could spend a little more time in her presence.

"No, I'm actually house sitting for her this week. I've gotta make sure her cats don't kill each other while she is gone," reaching into her pocket she pulled out a spare key and put it into the lock and twisted it opening the door.

"If you are ever in the need for some company I'm right next to ya," He reminded her hoping that maybe she would want to come over later and they could talk.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight," Giving him one last smile and a wave she went into the apartment and he walked back to his own apartment dejectedly.

Flipping through TV channels later that night Al couldn't keep his mind from straying to the emerald eyed beauty that was just on the other side of his living room wall. Groaning in exhaustion he got up and walked into his kitchen he was about to poor himself a glass of whiskey when the whole room was suddenly thrown into darkness as all of the lights and TV turned off. Waiting a moment to see if the lights would turn on again and when they didn't he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a flashlight. Carefully making his way to his hall closet he began searching for the emergency candles he bought years ago. While searching for them he suddenly heard a loud thump followed by a loud wail of pain and he quickly realized that it was coming from the neighboring apartment.

Flashlight in hand he ran out of his own apartment and threw open the door to his neighbor's. Waving the flashlight across the room Al heard another whimper of pain and spotted the brunette splayed out on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He made his way over to her as she carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I think so," She replied but Al noticed the way she was cradling the back of her head. Setting the flashlight down he slid his arms around her and pulled her up off the ground. She had one arm around his shoulder and once she put weight on her right leg she gave a loud yelp of pain.

"What's the matter?!" Al cried out as he quickly lowered her onto the couch.

"I think I sprained my ankle. When the lights went out I tripped over the coffee table and conked my head on the floor," The brunette spat out between gritted teeth and even with the lights off Al could see the fire in her eyes. If she hit her head hard enough then she might have a concussion as well as a sprained ankle and he knew that she shouldn't be alone tonight.

"Do you know where Susan might have anything to light the room," Making sure that she was leaning against his shoulder and not putting any weight on her bum foot he took out his light.

"I don't even think Susan would know the answer to that question. If the lights were on you could see all of the boxes strewn about the room. Admittedly I'm surprised that I didn't fall sooner," smiling at her he adjusted the flashlight and slowly started pulling back her hair and searching for any blood. Giving out a hiss when his fingers brushed past a very tender part he quietly gave an apology and removed his hand from her silky strands.

"I didn't see any bleeding so now it's time to take care of that ankle. Let's head over to my place so we can have some light and I can take care of it," Al wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder.

"I really don't want to be a nuisance," she persisted but he just flashed her a smile.

"It's no problem, you should be glad that I heard you fall or else you you've been just lying in the dark like on of those Life Alert commercials," Al smirked as his comment made her laugh and lean more into him which made him tighten his hold to keep her there next to him. Together they made their way to the door while making sure that her foot wasn't jostled.

"You know something? I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves and I'd like to know the name of my rescuer." thinking back at the different encounters they had over the month Al concluded that she was right.

"I'm Al and I would give you my hand to shake but we kind of need it to see," he squeezed her waist with one hand and waved the flashlight in his other hand.

"My name is Elise and it's an honor to finally meet you Al," she gave him a smile which he easily returned. Slowly but surely they made it back to his apartment when he carefully deposited her on the couch before going over to his closet and pulling out several candles and an electric lantern. Quickly lighting the wicks he made his way to the fridge to see if he had anything to put on her ankle and head.

"This is nice mood lighting," Elise commented lightly as Al made his way back with two packages of frozen vegetables. Taking a moment just to admire the woman sitting right in front of him bathed in the muted orange glow of the candles set around and in front of the couch. Her eyes seemed to glow in the light and he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her after realizing that he had been staring at her for a while.

"Sorry they are not colder but it's the best I can do," he apologized as he handed her one package while he placed the other one on her ankle. Tenderly lifting her foot he placed a pillow under it in order to keep it elevated.

"No I'm good thank you for everything you've done for me so far. Sit down and relax you're gonna make me exhausted just watching you running around," sitting down on the couch right next to her leg Al was slightly unaware at what he should do now since Elise was actually sitting right in front of him.

"You can hear the wind still blowing out there," following her gaze out the window he saw all he saw was pitch black but looking closely Al could see the big snowflakes fly past the window.

"They probably won't be able to fix the electricity until after the blizzard so I'll go grab some blankets so we don't freeze tonight. Are you sure you don't need anything?" getting up

"It depends on what your offering," taken aback by her comment Elise just rolled her eyes and gave him a cheeky grin "I'll be fine mother hen don't worry about me."

"Remind me how you sprained your ankle again?" Al replied then ducked when Elise took one of the pillows on the couch and chucked it as his head. Walking into his room he gathered his comforter and blankets and dragged them back out to the living room where Elise was staring at the window.

"I gathered as many blankets as I could so hopefully we won't freeze," he tossed her the blankets and noticed her giving him a smile that he could only describe as sinful.

"If that doesn't work we could always try a different way to keep each other warm," Al froze slightly and Elise couldn't help but laugh at his astonished face.

"How hard did you hit your head?" he questioned as he quickly snapped out of his amazement but Elise just gave him a scowl.

"Oh poo to you! I know you've been checking me out and I'm not blind. In fact I've been checking out the view as well," her eye's drifted up and down in body and nodded her head in agreement to what she saw. _Two can play at that game_ , Al decided as he waited for her to finish looking him over. Once she was done he blew out the candles except for one then gave Elise a sly smile.

"Well if that's how you feel then you won't mind if I do this," Lifting her body up while watching out for her injury he positioned himself so her body was in-between his legs and her back was tucked up against his chest. Elise squirmed slightly in his grasp while he tucked in the blankets around them which just made him tighten the arm that was draped across her stomach so she wouldn't move.

"Are you trying to fly away from me Birdie? I don't bite...much," looking carefully he could almost make out the blush on her cheeks by the candlelight. So far this had been an eventful night for him and it was going better than he expected. Some part of him almost expect this to be a dream and to wake up past out on the couch instead of sitting with Elise in his lap.

"Well I would hope that you would at least ask me out before you would bite me," quirking an eyebrow slightly at her comment he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"Are you admitting to tell me that this was all just a clever ploy to get me to ask you out," this time it was her turn to be taken aback but she laughed and he took the bag of frozen peas out of her hand and placed it on coffee table.

"I wish I was that clever but the pain in my ankle is real. I admit though that I've been working up the courage to ask you out after we first ran into each other," Al practically beamed with happiness at her admittance and slowly slid his hand into her hair and started to comb it out with his fingers.

"We'll just have to do something about that then won't we?" when he heard her hum in agreement he looked down to see her blissful expression and he continued to play with her hair "How about after this blizzard blows over I take you out for a night on the town?"

"I don't think I can wait that long," Elise replied sleepily and turned her head from where it was tucked under his chin in order to nuzzle the side of his throat.

"Fine then tomorrow I'll cook dinner for you how does that sound?" extracting his hand from her hair he brought his hand down to join his other one wrapped around her waist. He waited for her reply and when he didn't get one he looked down to see that she was already asleep so he blew out the last candle that was right next to them and joined her in sleep.

Rolling over in his sleep Al heard a faint rustling noise coming from the kitchen. He was having a very nice dream about Elise and he really didn't want to get up. The noise in the kitchen became more persistent and he slowly opened his eyes and started to sit up when Elise came hopping into the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" she chuckled as he just scowled at her. Although Elise looked lovely in the candlelight it was nice being able to see and appreciate her in the morning light that filtered through the room.

"Why are you moving around? You should be keeping your ankle elevated," chuckling she hopped over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I just wanted to see how mother hen wanted his eggs done," Elise replied as Al tried to reach up and reciprocate the kiss but she hopped back before he could reach her.

"Scrambled is fine," he grumbled while deep down he was ecstatic that last night wasn't all just a dream after all and he watched her walk back into the kitchen. Laying back down to rest his eyes for a little while longer before breakfast Al couldn't help but be thankful for the blizzard that brought him and Elise closer.

 **Hello! I'm finally back home for Christmas break so hopefully I can get some more writing done before I go back to school. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed all of my stories and I hope to never let you guys down! It had been a pretty green December which is something I hate but thankfully it snowed a lot here and it makes me so happy so I had to write something about snow! I hope that you all have a great holiday season and if you don't celebrate anything at all I hope that you have a very good rest of the year and a good 2016! -Christina**


End file.
